1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for transmitting data between apparatuses respectively connected to a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Facsimile and E-mail are known means for transmitting image data between apparatuses respectively connected to a telephone communication network, the Internet, or an intranet.
These known means transmit image data irrespective of the intentions of a receiver, and do not allow the receiver to selectively receive only the required image data. The image data generally has an extremely large data capacity. In the case where the transmitted image data is not required, such data transmission wastefully consumes the communication resources as well as the resources in the receiver, such as printing paper (in the case of facsimile) and the data storage area (in the case of E-mail).